Keeping Quiet
by setarcosjemia
Summary: Seven and the Captain are busy in her ready room. Chakotay comes looking for Seven. Can the Janeway keep quiet enough until he leaves?
1. Chapter 1

Keeping Quiet

**Summary: **Seven and the Captain are busy in her ready room. Chakotay comes looking for Seven. Can the Janeway keep quiet enough until he leaves?

**Disclaimer: **This work is a piece of fiction, and is meant for entertainment purposes only. I have no ownership of Star Trek, the Voyager series, its characters or plot, etc.

**Author's Note: **This piece is one part of two, but can be read as a one-shot. It takes place in an AU where "Endgame" never occurred. It contains femmeslash and is rated M for graphic sexual content. Do not continue if this is not to your liking.

Part One: A Headache

Captain Janeway's knuckles were white, grasping desperately to the couch beneath her. Her head was thrown back, her chest heaving between stifled gasps. Janeway's face was flush with her eyes closed tightly. A drop of blood seeped from her lower lip, as she bit down, trying to hold in a husky moan

"Oh! Seven!" she muttered, her eyes opening suddenly and her hips bucking up into the blonde's hot mouth. "Yes!"

Seven responded by plunging her tongue deep into the Captain's opening. The auburn haired woman tossed her head back once again, a throaty moan erupting out of her. Seven's pace quickened, causing the Captain's eyes to roll back in her head. Then the door chimed.

Janeway sat up, her face as white as a sheet. She grasped Seven's head as if to rip her from between her legs. But Seven grasped her by the ass with both hands, pushing her mouth hard against Janeway's center.

"What—is it?" Janeway gasped, gritting her teeth hard. "I do not wish—to be disturbed."

"It's Seven…" Chakotay said over the comm., though she could hear him talking outside the locked ready room door. "… when I went to find her she had left her comm. badge in Astrometrics… but she is no where to be found."

"Is it an emerg—ency?" Janeway said, trying and failing yet again to pull Seven off of her.

"No…" Chakotay said sounding concerned. "It's just that…"

Janeway started to shiver. She dug her nails into Seven's scalp greedily, pressing her harder against her throbbing core. Her toes curled in her shoes, her legs struggling to part with her pants still at her ankles.

"Captain?" Chakotay called through the door, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Janeway tried not to scream, "Just—a—headache."

"Do you need me to get the Doctor?" Chakotay said, suspicion obvious in his voice.

"NO!" Janeway hollered. "Just leave!"

Suddenly, Seven's swooped up. Her hand covered the Captain's mouth firmly, muffling husky moans as the fingers of her other hand danced over her soaking folds.

"Kathryn," Seven whispered in her ear admonishingly, "I told you that you have to be quiet."

The Captain struggled to breathe through her nose as Seven pressed her fingers deep inside her. She bucked her hips, riding Seven's fingers hungrily. The Captain's body started to quake uncontrollably. White-hot ecstasy washed over her whole body. Her deep-throated screams were barely stifled by Seven's firm grasp at her mouth.

Janeway collapsed. Panting, she looked up at Seven. She was licking her soaking fingers. Seven had a satisfied smile on her face as she licked her lips.

Janeway's breath was finally starting to steady when Seven took her bloody lip in her mouth, sucking on it softly. The Captain sighed, her fingers running through Seven's blond hair. But as her hands wandered down her neck towards her breasts, Seven pulled back.

"No." Seven said, standing up. "That will have to wait for tonight."

"Seven," The Captain pleaded, desperately wanting to feel Seven's body, "please?"

"I told you, only if you were quiet." Seven said, raising an eyebrow at her. "You were not."

"That's not fair." Janeway said, buttoning up her pants as Seven put up her hair.

"I will see you at your quarters, at seven." Seven said with a triumphant smile, she pushed the button to open the door, turning around to give the Captain a wink.

Chakotay stood, red-faced, at the open door. He had a stupid look on his face, as if unable to form an intelligible sentence. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"You were looking for me?" Seven said with a raised eyebrow and a straight face.

He looked at the Captain, who was busy tucking in her shirt. Then he looked at Seven who watched him expectantly, her arms behind her back.

"I heard strange noises…" he said quietly.

"I was…" Seven said, glancing at the Captain for a moment, "…helping her with her headache."

The Captain nodded, pinching the bridge of her nose. She moved to her desk saying, "It was very painful…"

"…but…" Chakotay said, frowning.

"You were looking for me." Seven repeated, eager to change the subject.

"Yes!" He said, seemingly willing to get off the topic as well, "Why did you leave your comm. badge in Astrometrics?"

"I must have dropped it there on accident." Seven said with a shrug.

"On accident?" he repeated suspiciously.

"Commander," Seven said glaring at him firmly, "if you wish to know my location at all times, you are sure to be disappointed. We are no longer together. I thought you understood that."

Seven did not wait for him to respond. She simply nodded to the Captain then turned and left. Chakotay looked at the Captain incredulously.

The Captain sat down with the cup of coffee she had just replicated, opening the duty roster on her computer console. She did not look at the Commander, or notice the shocked look on his face.

After a moment she peered up at him. She looked taken aback, as if shocked that he was still standing in her doorway. She took a sip of her coffee and looked at him expectantly. "Is there something you wanted to say?" Janeway said steadily.

"Um…" Chakotay stumbled, "…no."

"Well, then," She said with a nod, "you are dismissed."

"Yes, Captain." He said with resign.

THE END.


	2. Chapter 2

Keeping Quiet

**Summary: **The Captain, unable to keep quiet in while Seven pleasures her in her ready-room, must endure Seven's open flirting and teasing all day long as punishment. That is, until she gets Seven alone in her quarters.

**Disclaimer: **This work is a piece of fiction, and is meant for entertainment purposes only. I have no ownership of Star Trek, the Voyager series, its characters or plot, etc.

**Author's Note: **This piece is two part of two, but can be read as a one-shot. It takes place in an AU where "Endgame" never occurred. It contains femmeslash and is rated M for graphic sexual content. Do not continue if this is not to your liking.

Part Two: Hungery

Seven sat staring at the Captain from across the dinner table. Despite the effort she had put into preparing a pleasant meal for her, Kathryn had done little more than push the food around with her fork. Seven was pleased, however, for rather than quietly chewing on her food, the Captain had been watching her eagerly since they had sat down.

Seven smirked triumphantly, watching the Captain's gaze move slowly from her eyes, down to her parted mouth. Kathryn licked her lips, her chest heaving with a quiet sigh. Her hungry stare slid down her neck, placing imaginary kisses there. The Captain's daydream finally paused at Seven's chest, the top of her breasts peeking out from her low-cut dress teasingly.

Kathryn did not notice Seven watching her; she was too busy eating her up with her eyes. The Captain could not help herself. Earlier that day, right before Kathryn's shift on the bridge, Seven had riled her up in her ready-room. Chakotay, however, had rudely interrupted them through the locked door. As her punishment for bringing attention to their activities, Seven did not let Kathryn's eager hands touch her. Instead, she left Kathryn there to suffer. The Captain spent the rest of the day trying to fight the moisture between her legs.

But Seven had not left it at that. Passing Kathryn in the corridors, Seven glanced at her hungrily. Sitting next to her at a senior staff meeting, she had let her hand slowly slip down her leg, only relenting when the Captain suddenly stood up—quite to the shock of everyone else in the room. Seven even went so far as to let her hand brush the Captain's ass as she left the meeting for Astrometrics.

A few minutes later Kathryn had cornered her in a halted turbo-lift. "You can't do that!" the Captain spat at her viscously, grabbing her by the arm.

"Do what?" Seven said looking at her with a slightly puzzled expression.

"Touch me like that in front of everyone!" Kathryn said furiously.

"I assure you, no one noticed my behavior at all. Yours, however…" she said with a confident raise of her eyebrow.

"Seven!" Kathryn exclaimed, "Touching me while on duty is not appropriate."

"You said that about touching you in your ready-room several weeks ago. But this morning you pleaded for me to—"

"I did not _plead_!" Kathryn said in a hushed tone, though no one could possibly hear them.

Seven raised her eyebrow at her dubiously but said nothing.

"Regardless," The Captain said, trying to cover her blushing with a sense of irritation, "if we are not more careful everyone is going to know what we are up to!"

Seven looked at her with a straight face, "There is no one on the bridge who is not aware of 'what we are up to.'"

The Captain looked at her incredulously, her eyes wide. She sighed. She had not thought she had not been that loud, at least the most recent time. Kathryn hung her head messaging her forehead lamentingly. Just because the crew was finally aware that they were dating, didn't mean that they could be so reckless.

"Seven," Kathryn said, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration, "we have to at least remain professional while on duty."

Seven approached her silently, staring into the Captain's steely gray eyes. "I told you that you would be punished if you did not remain silent."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. She had her hand on her neck, squeezing it exasperatedly. The Captain avoided Seven's gaze, backing away from her slowly.

"Seven…" Kathryn said breathlessly as Seven pressed her into the wall. "…you—we can't…"

"Fine…" Seven said, hushing her by placing delicate kisses on her neck, right below her right ear. The Captain shuttered. Seven's hand slithered down her stomach, directly into her pants. She pressed very lightly on Kathryn's moist panties, causing her to gasp very suddenly. "…I will act with less indiscretion. But we both know how much you have been enjoying it."

Seven left her there, panting, unable to move for several minutes. When the Captain was finally able to open her eyes and stand up straight, she headed immediately for her quarters. But the sonic shower she took did not help, nor did the cold water she splashed on her feverish face. What followed was the longest duty shift she could ever remember.

And now, as she stared at Seven slowly chewing her food, all she could think about was ripping her clothes off and running her fingers over every inch of her silky skin. Her mouth watered as she recalled the taste of Seven's flesh, her lips, her breasts, the path down her stomach, her hot, pulsing center. Kathryn was ravenous, but for Seven's body only.

"Is the meal unsatisfactory?" Seven said, leaning forward, purposefully letting the Captain have a better view of her chest.

"Hm?" Kathryn said, looking at her dreamily, her eyes now on Seven's scarlet lips.

"You have not eaten your meal." Seven said, trying to sound as if she cared. She was just as eager to leap on Kathryn as she was, but she was relishing in the Captain's frustration.

"No!" Kathryn said, suddenly looking down at her food. "Of course not. It's delicious."

"Then you are not hungry?" Seven said, catching Kathryn's gaze. She let the Captain see her studying her body, watching her heaving chest, flowing up her muscular neck and jaw, to her tender lips. Seven licked her own lips slowly, biting her lip briefly. Her bright blue eyes sparked as they met the Captain's again.

"I'm famished…" Kathryn said in a husky voice, placing her flatware aside.

Seven sat back in her chair, cocking her eyebrows invitingly. She said nothing. She merely sat there and watched as Kathryn suddenly pushed her plate aside, causing the dishes to drop to the floor.

A surprised smile spread across Seven's face as Kathryn climbed across the table at her, letting dishes shatter as they fell to the floor. The Captain leapt at her. Their lips met hungrily, their arms wrapping around each other's bodies feverishly.

Suddenly, Seven picked the Captain up. Kathryn wrapped her legs tightly around her waist, sucking on Seven's tongue as she ran her fingers into her golden hair. Seven placed the Captain roughly onto the table, spreading kisses down her neck to her chest, pulling her dress down as she went.

Kathryn grunted as Seven let her thigh press hard between the her legs. The table creaked below them as Seven caught her by the wrists, attempting to press them firmly above the Captain's head. Normally, Kathryn would easily surrender, but tonight her desire was especially insatiable. She was not going to wait her turn.

She struggled against Seven's grip. When Seven went to remove Kathryn's bra, she slipped her arms around Seven's waist, grabbing her by the ass. She pulled Seven down onto her thigh firmly. Kathryn was delighted to discover that underneath her dress she was wearing no panties. What drove her body truly mad, however, was the feel of Seven's moisture almost dripping on her. Apparently, Seven's games had not excited the Captain alone.

Kathryn smiled up at Seven whose eyes were closed, her mouth parted in a silent gasp as Kathryn pressed her thigh upward into the folds between her legs. Seven's eyes opened, watching the Captain as she pulled on her ass to press her pussy harder against her leg.

With a shiver, Seven grasped at Kathryn's hands. Kathryn paused for a moment as Seven removed her dress, exposing the silky skin of her breasts. Her hands instinctively moved up Seven's muscular body. Her fingers gradually rose from the curves of her hips, meticulously up her belly and finally to her round breasts. Gooseflesh arose on Seven's skin, her nipples hardening with the Captain's tantalizing touch.

Suddenly, Seven leaned down, catching the Captain's mouth in her own. Kathryn moaned softly into Seven's mouth as Seven pressed her whole body against her, bare flesh on bare flesh. They kissed each other feverishly, first Kathryn sucking on Seven's tongue, then her sucking on Kathryn's lower lip. They scratched greedily at each other's necks and backs.

Then Seven picked her up again, carrying her to the bedroom. She dropped her onto the bed. Kathryn looked up at Seven disappointingly, missing the feel of Seven's smooth skin on hers even for just a moment. Seven crawled on top of her.

She leaned down to kiss her, but Kathryn grabbed Seven suddenly, rolling on top of her. "No…" she said in a husky voice, a determined look on her face, "…it's my turn."

Kathryn straddled Seven, letting her fingers dance lightly over her skin. Her thumbs rubbed gently over her nipples, a smile spreading across her face. She had been unable to think about anything but Seven's body all day long, now she was going to savor it.

Seven closed her eyes, focusing on the sensation of Kathryn's hands praising her body. She ached for Kathryn to move south, to touch where she had been growing hot and moist, but there was something truly exquisite about the way Kathryn's hands moved across her flesh.

Finally, Kathryn's hands moved down to Seven's waist. Her breath quickened as Kathryn's fingers softly touched the blond hair between her legs. Carefully, very gently, she let her finger graze over Seven's clit. She tried and failed to even her breath as Kathryn pressed her whole hand between her folds.

Kathryn leaned down, pressing her lips against Seven's jawline as she ran her fingers over Seven's clit. Her legs spread open as Kathryn circled her opening every so softly, teasingly. Seven's core was on fire, aching for more. She squeezed on Kathryn's finger eagerly as she slipped it deep inside her. Kathryn pressed her thumb against Seven's clit, slipping another finger in. Kathryn moved her thumb back and forth, her fingers curling up and in, out gain, finding a rhythm with Seven's contracting muscles. All the while she was licking and biting at the sensitive spot on Seven's neck, near her collarbone.

"Fuck!" Seven moaned quietly, but throatily, her whole body starting to shudder. She dug her nails into Kathryn's back, making her press in deeper, faster. Seven felt her body catch fire, starting where Kathryn's hand pushed into her and spreading quickly over her whole body in a searing tidal wave.

"Kathryn!" Seven moaned into her lover's ear as ecstasy washed over her.

Kathryn lay next to her, licking her fingers. Seven looked at her with a smile, but her desire was not yet satiated. As soon as she caught her breath she jumped on top of Kathryn. Seven cupped her breasts in her hands, running her thumbs over her hard nipples.

Kathryn closed her eyes with a sigh, letting her head fall back. Seven traced her fingers over Kathryn's stomach, a smile curling from her mouth. Seven had enjoyed taking the Captain in her ready-room, listening to Kathryn struggle to breathe with her head between her legs, Kathryn's chest heaving underneath her full uniform. But she had missed seeing her whole body shivering under her, feeling her bare flesh against her own.

Seven bent down, sucking on Kathryn's right breast. She flicked her nipple with her tongue as she pinched the other softly between her fingers. Kathryn ran her nails up and down Seven's sides lovingly. Seven kissed the valley between Kathryn's breasts and trailed kisses up the left breast, nibbling that nipple softly.

"Seven, please…" Kathryn begged, her center already aching for Seven's touch.

Seven obliged, moving down Kathryn's body with her lips to her panties. She placed a soft kiss on the moisture there. Kathryn moaned loudly as Seven sucked through the cloth. Smiling, Seven slowly pulled the Captain's underwear from her legs, leaving kisses on her way back up.

Seven wrapped her arms around Kathryn, kissed her mouth deeply. She pulled her up, slipping her leg between Kathryn's. The Captain moaned into Seven's mouth as Seven's leg pressed against her pulsing clit. Instantly Kathryn felt herself catching fire.

Seven broke the kiss, looking down at Kathryn's tensing body as she grabbed her by the hips. Seven pressed the mouth of her opening against Kathryn's. Both of them tossed back their heads as their clits touched. Seven reveled in the sensation of Kathryn's hot, soaking pussy against hers. They moaned in unison, their hips bucking, moving in circles.

"Come with me, Kathryn." said Seven, her nails digging into Kathryn's hips.

"Seven…" Kathryn moaned.

"Kathryn!" Seven gasped.

Kathryn let out a final climactic moan; Seven shuddered against her. Bliss washed over them both as they clenched at each other.


End file.
